As is generally known, a wooden support of large buildings, such as houses and ships, is one formed by a so-called one-piece, large-diameter, log member shaped by bringing down a large tree, or is produced by subjecting many wood chips of timber into a compression molding into a pillar that is one-piece having a predetermined outer diameter.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-265552 and the like.